A Vampire Tale Cecily Aziza
by Shadowfox26
Summary: This is for Jan Prompt Exchanged for Unattainable Dreams. More Info inside, please enjoy! :D


A Vampire Tale: Cecily Aziza

Hello, my name is Shadowfox26 and I welcome all of you to the new year with the new year come a new Prompt Exchanged. I plan to do the one I was assigned and the extra prompt Unattainable Dreams has also put out for us. My prompts are: "A villain is just a victim who's story hasn't been told."—Chris Colfer [Sent by CarlyWinchester] and 2. Bring the dead back to life. (Bonus points if you kill them again) and everyone loves bonus points cause I know I do. :3

Anyway, my fan fiction will be based on Black Blood Brothers cause why not. Now here comes the Summary (and I'm sorry that it sucks, I tried);

It's been two years since Jiro Mochizuki, a.k.a. the Silver Blade defeated the re-birthing of the Kowloon Children and ten years before that he defeated the Kowloon king. Now it seems Jiro, his younger brother Kotaro Mochizuki, who is growing into a greatly kind young man, and last but not least Mimiko Katsuragi, a human compromiser who is sent out to mediate the relationship between humans and vampires is faced with another troubling ordeal. Who is this new threat?

This is my longest One-shot yet, over 7,000 words! WHOA! :D

Now with that done and over with let's go onto the keys you need to know.

Keys:

**_Bold Italics is when someone is talking in someone thoughts or someone is thinking a thought_**

_Italics is for speaking in Arabic (side know it will be in Arabic, just italic-size)_

Also the translation will be posted. So no need to worry, read the story threw then go back if you would like. And they are in order so there is no confusion there. I would also apologize for the title... I know it's bad.

Well I got nothing more to add. Let's get on with the story!

* * *

"في مثل هذا اليوم _... _أنا أستطيع التنفس بطريقة أو بأخرى مرة أخرى _... _انه شعور لذيذ، ولكن لقد استيقظت في عالم لا أعرف_."_

Here she lay, covered in ashes. Her eyelids felt heavy, even though she opened them a second ago. Pain shot threw out her whole body, yet she didn't scream, nor did she act like she was in pain, this was nothing compared to...

Compared to what?

She didn't have the answer to that.

**_"It's alright... sshh... I'm here... I'm here, we are together forever..."_**

The man voice that spoke with her, she didn't know yet it acted like it did. She could feel the soul of this man pulse threw the ashes, threw the small dust, crystals. She knew this was all wrong for she could see, the darkness was, (though her greatest strength), this amount of site was a luxury she could live without, she's done it for this long why did she suddenly return? Her thought were brought back on the voice,

**_"Don't you ever feel trapped? I know you do... we feel the same, please won't you free us...?"_**

She allowed those words to sink in, she blinked once and didn't move, she blinked twice and wished she could remember what she was doing before this... She could feel the gentle hug and warmth of the ashes wrapping around her body. It gazed her skin like water. So smooth, caressing innocently over her face, cheek, neck...

_"_رأسي _..." _She snarled trying to put her hands to her head once she felt a jolt of pain hit her brain, biting her lip, she banged and bashed her arms and wrists on the roof of something steel and black...

**_"Do you wish to be free now...?"_**

Without even answering the voice, she showed it threw action, moving the coffin with ease despite the chains that broke upon the gentle push, her head moved out of the shadows of the darkness and into dim underground room. Rats, sewer waters drips from pipes which were over head. The ashes stuck to her face as it felt like it was still stroking her cheek. Pushing back her long jet black hair that nearly touched the floor, she wondered where she was.

Crawling out, hands that dimmed into the bit of light cased on by the lantern reviled mocha skin, yet it was pale on the other side. Icy cold floor made her retreat back into the safety of the coffin that was already half open by now. Putting on a annoyed face, deciding that the cold will not stop her once again, the person crawled out. If anyone would have saw it they would have claimed it was a elegant dance, add a level tempo music and it could have been like a charmer trying to bring a poisons snake out of it's home.

_واضاف "هذا ... أن جلجل، حيث أنها قادمة من ...؟"_

Looking down there was a pure silver around bracelet around the ankle with three large silver bells, stretching the leg to get a closer look... grazing fingertips over the soft music bells, a smile appeared on her face before turning back to the underground they were trapped in.

**_"They are trying to trap us from their world... we made that world they live in today... let's take it back... my love..."_**

She was unsure, yet she couldn't not ignore the ashes, they had made a point she was at most curious about, where was she? Why was she here? When did she arrive here? What is her purpose... who was this man in the ashes that spoke to her?

**_"My love don't stall, we don't want anyone to see us..."_**

Looking down, she saw that she was naked only thing that covered her was the ashes that held on like a tattoo, a symbol if you will, like the one on her back.

_"لدي رمزا، لا، وشم على ظهري؟"_

She turned her head but there wasn't a way to see, mentally she cursed her limitations before turning back to the task at hand,

_وقال "هناك نافذة هناك يبدو مؤمنا ...، لا توجد أبواب، وليس فتح على السقف، ويبدو أن الإطار هو بلدي الخيار الوحيد."_

Turning towards the window, a gentle step causes the bells to rings as a white and light purple color ripple wave, something you would see when throwing a stone across water, and with the gracefulness of a butterfly she continuing to step up and towards the window, recreating the ripple with each step, not even touching the ground or the side of the wall. Gentle pulling the window open, slipping threw and looked up to see there was a couple more layers of this... A sigh left her slightly dry lips but it was optimistic.

**_"It's been years my love... isn't it beautiful...? This will soon be mine... no ours and after that the world..."_**

She could hear the smirk in the man's voice, she was thankful that one of her other five senses still worked... her ears, the sounds, how he spoke and held himself was more then enough, yet she couldn't worry about these ashes just yet, where was she... it was clear that the voice was only going to speak when it wants to, she was glad for that freedom.

Upon reaching the city, the night life seemed to be closing down, there were a few places open but other then that, everyone was in their rooms, trying to stay out of the cold night, it was snowing. The flakes landed all over, yet it made a better impression when landing on the lips.

_واضاف "انها مجرد المياه المجمدة ... حتى الآن ، انها جميلة . هذا العالم لديه الكثير لتقدمه. "_

Cars seem to stop passing as she walked threw the city, yet turning to a store with a glass window, she finally saw how she looked, what caught her eyes first was her oval like heart shape face, and the thin cheeks yet when pinched they were like chipmunks, gazing past her thick long black lashes, the color of her eyes was another turn on. Amber... they were a bright amber that had a mix of a light honey color and chaotic red shade. They spoke with innocents and inexperience, yet her eyes held a wisdom that seem very far away at the moment. She missed her eyes, the site, yet like before, it's something she grew without.

Her eyes gazed down to her body threw the window even though it only went so far. She was taller and her shoulder were broad, her figure curved into a smooth hour glass, it was a body of a young women, maybe someone in her late teens at least. Her mocha skin seemed to be fading upon the cold, she had a feeling she was bit darker then this shade. Her chest..., she blushed and wrapped her arms around them, yet she didn't feel embarrassed more or less proud of getting here, so dropping her arms once again she walked the stress.

Nothing letting the snow captivate her full attention, but walking past an ally she heard,

"Hey girly, shouldn't you...? Whoa..." She turned to the man who couldn't help but stare. After licking his lips he took a step out of shadows, he was a complete seem, she didn't even bother to get a look. "Are you lost?" Grabbing her arm, her pretty face went into a frown,

_"_اسمحوا لي ان اذهب_"._

Putting on a confused face he totally disregarded her words as his other hand reached for her. Quickly, she brought her leg up, kicking the strange man in the jaw as he went flying,

"Wh- how in the everlasting hell...? You bitch...!?"

_"_لا أريد أن يصب عليك_!"_

Once again she was ignored as he ran towards her with blinding speed, her eyes went wide as she gasped out,

_"_فام_-_مصاصي الدماء_!"_

She was faster then him in every way, she move her way around in him in a dance like manner, appearing behind him, the bells of her ankle bracelet overpowered every other sound as she straighten her hand out and jabbed right threw, a scream out shock left the guy's lips, then to finish the fight for good she spun kick his head, her foot hooking right onto his face as it turned right as she kicked left, the sudden pressure and jerk snapped his neck. Pulling her hand out, his blood turned to smoke as he turned to dust...

_"_لماذا هذا الهجوم مصاص دماء لي _... _لم يكن لدي أي شيء _... _هذا العالم هو غريب جدا _..."_

**_"They are just filth... don't mind yourself with this... come, let's enjoy our walk once more."_**

Shaking her head, she pulled away from the ashes that were covered by the snow, as she reached what it seem the central of the large city she was in, soon a large blast of a sun-lamp cast on her from all sides, even though it did burn a little, she shook it off like it was nothing. Her skin seemed to be handling the light well.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Looking up, there was men dressed in heavy gear like armor, but one stood out all the rest. He was thick bone and tall, with a deep voice she could barely see him but she knew she would remember him but the tone, though she had to say she didn't like his tone either. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR COVERED IN ALL THOSE ASHES BUT YOU NEED TO RETURN THEM OR BE TAKEN DOWN BY FORCE YOUR CHOOSE!"

_"_لديك أحمق، أين أنا؟ المتواجدون في الجحيم أنت؟_!"_ She choked up as she felt the ashes burn into her skin as she let out a wail, the men quickly stood back as ashes lit up spark as sudden combustion hit all the lights. _"_التنوير القائل من فضلك _...! _الانتظار_! _وهذا لا يعني أقسم_!"_

"GET HER MEN!"

_"العظمى ..."_ She snarled in annoyed tone before performing a ballet dancer spin, the bells gave off a strong rings before she jump in the air, gliding like a butterfly in the night,

"SHOOT HER DOWN!" Bullets gazed the sky yet, none touched her. Most of the men compared her to an ice skater! All she had to do was change her body weight and angle, yet that didn't make fly threw the sky and across the building. She figured all those question would be answered soon enough, she could feel it, even though she use to be clear on this... but back then she had her memory and didn't depend on her eyes.

Gliding across gaining momentum, she finally landing on a high skyscraper, she took a simple breath, the cool air relaxed her lungs, she wonder how long it would take them to find her, she figured she wasn't going any where for the night, so leaning against the steel door, she snugged up, brushing her hair all around her the best she could before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she felt pain, it was the warmth sun that welcomed her, a gentle smile appeared on her lips as she felt her face take shape and felt her cheek grow dimples. Taking a breath she stood and stretched, with a few pops and cracks, she felt better but she was welcome by another unwanted guest.

He was tall, with pale skin, with long black hair falling down his back almost to his waist and dark grey eyes, he wore red slacks, a black button up shirt and a red overcoat. He also has a wide blue ribbon around his neck, along with sports goggles that loosely hung around his neck. He seemed to be steaming... literally and looked unpleasent with the sudden meeting. She knew already that he was a vampire, yet he seemed embarrassed to even look at her, try to cover it up he coughed and said gentle,

"It seem like you're the women that I've been looking for... you're wearing the Kowloon King ashes... I'm going to ask you to quietly come with me."

_"_كولون الملك؟ لذا أنا أرتدي رماد الملك؟ أنت تبدو عدائية تجاهي _... _يرجى فهم أنا لا أعرف ما يحدث_. _الليلة الماضية استيقظت تحت الأرض في تابوت مع كل هذه رماد _... _يبدو وكأنني كنت قد فقدت _"._

The vampire was taken back, it was clear that this man didn't understand a word she said which was out most annoying to her, she could understand him just fine... yet why was like that. She knew that she couldn't speak proper English, but she could understand what he said and she knew many other different laugauges as well, yet that didn't mean she could speak it. Was the reason because she count to much about her self...

"Do you have a name...?" He asked as she nodded yes as he sigh, this wasn't something that he was hoping it would go... she could tell.

_"_أعتذر كثيرا، وأنا فقدت نفسي هنا_. _يبدو أنك تعيش هنا منذ فترة طويلة، ويمكن لك أن تقول لي أين أنا؟_"_

"I'm afraid I don't understand... but will you come with me? I promise you that I won't hurt you." She was resistant, but when he held out his hand, she walked over in quick strides, yet they were careful. The bells rung with each step until her hand touched his. "See that wasn't so hard... My name is Jiro Mochizuki, can I know your name?"

_"_اسمي الحقيقي سيكون من الصعب عليك أن تتكلم _... _ربما _... _كنت كانوا لطفاء ما يكفي ليقول لي اسمك_."_

"Ah...?" She forced the words out in English the best she could,

"M-my t-true name iz Mert-ekert, but yo-uu," You gentle pointed her finger at him as she said, "kan calls meh Cecily."

"Cecily...?"

"Aziza. Cecily Aziza."

"Well everything should be okay, here..." He pulled off his jacket and started to hand it to her until they were shot at, that when they went to go look for cover.

"Damn that man..." Jiro cursed as he looked at the helicopter that shot at them as he hid behind the wall with Cecily.

_"_هل هو صديق لك؟_"_

Jiro looked at her thoughtfully but said quickly once the sounds of gun fire went off again,

"Talk let, let's just get away for now." Jiro looked at the helicopter and shouted,

"YOU BASTARD STOP SHOOTING! I ALREADY HAVE HER AND SHE'S COMING PEACEFULLY!" She quickly ran out and jump at the helicopter, the jingle filled her ears, over powering the sounds of the blades of the chopper, bring her leg down, the power kick made the helicopter head straight down. "SON OF A BITCH~!" A silver bullet crashed threw her shoulder as she went flying and into a near by fountain. With a scream, she started to steam just like Jiro with the sun. She hates water... that's something she remembered from the pain.

"Here give me your hand," Looking over it was jiro once again as Cecily reached for it.

"Brother! Brother!"

"Jiro did you get her? What happened... what the...?" Jiro covered most of her body along with the thick water, this women, with kind light brown eyes that were filled with shock, short thick brown hair that shaped her face. With white peach skin, she wore a white button down with a red tie, she also wore a navy blue jacket, long shirt and brown shoes.

The boy had thick yellow blond hair with innocent sky blue eyes with pale skin. His outfit seemed to fit an adventurer with the white button down, brown vest, pants and brown/black shoes. With goggles around his neck and a large teddy bear back pack. Cecily knew that the boy was also a vampire but the women was not.

"Mimiko, this is the women we were sent after."

"Is she a vampire... she could be, but even I'm not sure. She can't speak English to well but understands it well."

"Hi my name is Kotaro! I'm Jiro's little brother."

_"_أرى، حتى تتمكن كلاهما من نفس السلالة؟_"_

"Ah...?" He said as she put on a weak smile as she pulled her hand away from Jiro and held it out to Kotaro. Raising his brow, he smiled and took it, their fingertips brushing together as they formed a handshake,

"Yes we are from the same bloodline."

"You understood her?" The women named Mimiko asked as Kotaro blushed and rubbed the back of his head,

"I-I don't know how I did. Considering, but when we shook hands it just seems like something she would say... but I'm just guessing."

"Well that's some good guessing..." Mimiko muttered to herself, unaware that all three could hear her.

"Thanks!"

"Kotaro did you bring the clothes?"

"Yeah," Jiro took off his jacket and handed it Cecily, as she slow got out, and took it. Putting it out, Kotaro gasped,

"Oh no?! Did I leave them back at the house...?!"

"It's okay, we have to take her back anyway."

_"_ماذا؟ هل تعتقد بصدق سأعود الى هناك_. _أنا أرفض أن تعقد هناك_!"_

"It's just for the ashes on your body... I promise..." Jiro said quickly as Mimiko and Kotaro looked at him, surprised.

"You understood her!"

"It's was a luckly guess," Jiro looked at Cecily who was glaring at him, sighed he told her,

"We're not going to hold you down there, we just want you to return the ashes."

_"_إذا كانت هذه تبين أن يكون خدعة أقسم بأنني سوف يطلق العنان جميع أنواع الجحيم عليكم والجميع أن يقف في طريقي _..."_

Cecily stood in the open coffin slowly unbutton Jiro's jacket as Mimiko asked,

"Isn't there any other way we can avoid this?"

_"_هل تريد رماد قبالة لي أم لا؟ لا أستطيع رفعها من دون إزالة هذه السترة_"._

"Don't look Kotaro."

"Okay." Covering his eyes obeyingly, Cecily removed Jiro's jacket as she threw it back to Jiro. Pressing her hands together and then pressing it above her chest, the bells started to chime on their own.

**_"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS ME!"_**

The ashes started to burn Cecily skin as she bit her lip as the chimes got louder...

**_"I guess you were against me this whole time even though I saved you last night... so be it!"_**

The ashes ripped from her skin and fell down in the coffin to only to pill around her feet and combust her full. Jiro, Mimiko and Kotaro gasped out in surprise,

_"_وأنت تستمع لي_! _أنا لا أعرف من أنت أو ماذا اخترت أن يلتقط لي ولكن أنا فعلت_! _كائنا من كنت _~ ... _البقاء الميت_!"_

When the combustion died, there stood a fully clothes man, looking at Jiro.

"Well me meet again..."

"You bastard, is that what this plan is for?"

"The girl had nothing to do with it... if that's what your thinking... but she was useful for bring me back alive... her powers are a unique one at that... you'll be seeing me again."

"BASTARD!" There was a slash and Cecily's site became blurred, stumbling out of the coffin and onto the cold floor.

* * *

Cecily let out a scream of pain when water was poured on her head, she instantly knew she couldn't see a thing... her hands were tied behind her back with silver, not that bothered her. Her shoulder with the bullet happened to absent and healed rather quickly... she still smelt like burn vampire. She was glad she could take that type of heat. She secretly thanked her thick skin.

"What are you going to do with her?" She heard Mimiko ask gentle as another man in the voice spoke up,

"Just a few question."

"Mimiko I know that you're aware of the King and where his ashes were placed but why did out of all the people in the Special Zone, human and vampire alike why her?"

"But she can't speak English, Cain I don't think she lives in the Special Zone." Jiro put in as a growl was thrown his way as another voice entered the conversation.

"She doesn't."

"Lord Dragon... do you know this women...?"

"She's is born in Egypt, she's nearly as old Zelmen."

"So she's a vampire...?"

"Half-vampire."

"How can someone be half vampire."

"When you awaken your bloodline before you are turned."

"She did that... I didn't know a person could do that when they're human..." Mimiko muttered as Lord Dragon said,

"She's the current Sage for South America, she the mediator between the states. Her bloodline is of the Swellowtail Lycan."

"So she's a vampire and a werewolf?" Mimiko asked shocked as Cain gasped, but didn't sound surprised,

"I knew there was vampires all over but I didn't think wolf blood and vampire blood could go hand in hand without killing someone."

"Wait, Lord Dragon, if I must ask again, how do you know this women...?"

"Before I came to fully guard the Special Zone, I traveled to different parts of the world, I happened to run into her on my travels, she still didn't know the power she held..." As Cecily listened in on their conversation her memories, everything started to return.

"So what shall we do with her?" Cain asked out loud as Mimiko said,

"She's must know where the King is."

"Of course... untie her and bring her to me side."

"... Lord Dragon?" Cain muttered as Jiro scoffed,

"You heard him." Cain threw Jiro a look and under his breath muttered a couple of curse words before un-tieing her, standing her up and bring her over to the Lord Dragon.

"Do you remember how to do this...?" The Lord Dragon asked as Cecily replied,

"Of course."

Leaning down she stilled off her ankle bracelet that instantly changed into large silver shades that covered eyes, the bells grew and were in the back, once she slipped it on and stood behind Lord Dragon, her fingers gentle touching his veins near his eyes on the side. The bells rungs in a gentle tune that filled the whole room as she transformed into her sage's clothing. It was a long Victorian corset dress, black. She also wore ankle high heels that matched, with a Pompadour Hairstyle, she still had thick side bangs and long hair in the back that only went to her back since it was styled nice and neat.

Threw Lord Dragon's Eye, even thought they were closed she could see everything... which made it easy for her to find what she was looking for but she figured this would be a problem.

"We should leave you too to work, we'll come back later." Kotaro promised Cecily who turn her head slightly for him to see her smile.

_"_سأكون يتطلع إليها _... _كوتارو_"._

Within minutes both were alone, and stayed quiet as they looked and looked for any sign of ashes or the voice of the man she heard.

"Cecily." Her mind was quickly back on the Lord Dragon, his small reincarnation was cute yet she was still sad, removing one of her hands, he brought her palm to his lips. "Its good to see you." He muttered against her smooth skin.

_"_ساي _..."_

"How did you get here?"

_"_الأسرة البشرية هو أسفل بلدي لها حتى نزلت لزيارة _... _وكولون وعائلتها المحاصرين لي قبل أن أتمكن من الحصول على الجسر، وأنا بذلت قصارى جهدي لصدهم لكنني تعثرت وأنها تعثرت أسفل أسفل مع أن كولون رماد الملك، وذلك عندما كان يجب أن تولى جسدي_. _وداعبت سلطاتي وببطء بدأت تستنزف لي تحاول العودة إلى الحياة التي شرعي _... "_

"I see, I'm sorry." Cecily walked around the couch and to his side, her hands gently stroking his cheek as she used her power to change Sei's appearance back to his old looks. "I've missed you."

_"_اشتقت لك جدا_."_

Pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her, he lean down and kissed the nape of her neck, her hands gently grabbed his shirt, her body slightly shook, remembering what happened the last time he bit her. Leaving a small trail of kisses, he slowly moved back, opening his mouth, and sinking his fangs in her neck. A sharp gasp left her lips as her grip tighten, she could clearly hear the gulps he took as her small gasps turned into low moans. It took everything she had to move her hand up and around his neck, her hands clawing into his clothes as her back arched as Sei's held onto her tighter.

Cecily felt her own fang grow, her body was like jello under Sei's touched, she missed this. The first time he drank her blood was when he was about to leave the state, They met went a gang that try to hurt her... he was quick to scare them off, she offed nearly everything she had in return, yet he took none, claiming that just seeing her safe was just enough but she highly doubted that. So lifting her wrist to him, she claimed that he could have been tired from that fight and wants him to drink her blood. He refused but from that day they became closer, though they barely knew each other from the get go.

As the days became shorter they hung out with each, slowly getting to know one another little by little, love wasn't planned it truly happened in this case. On the day he had to leave, Sei drank her blood, and nearly missed his plane, waiting for her to recover. She was the first he ever drank from, which was nice since he knew that she didn't mind... he loved her, it was forbidden in a way. A vampire and a human at the time... but at the same time, she didn't know what she truly was or could be... she was just a kind, innocent girl of only sixteen. Cecily had a understand of what mystical creature of vampires were out there but Sei made her fears be put to rest.

After another minute he pulled away, Cecily took a moment herself to regain her self before releasing Sei's clothes, his hands ran up her back and rested his head against hers.

"Thank you." She gently shook her head, trying to hide her blush. With a smile and chuckle, he rubbed her cheek, yet she was the first to pull away from him, he turned his head as she pulled away finally, walking around the couch and behind him as he changed back into his twelve year old form. "What's wrong." She was probably still weak from him drinker her blood yet still, this sudden behavior was new and rare to see from her... when they were together like this, at least.

_"_إنه خطأي أن هذا المكان هو في خطر_."_

"It wasn't your fault, beside we're going to fix this before it become another problem."

_" ... _أنا مجرد نصف بسيط قديم أسود الدم مصاص دماء ولكن الآن ، والآن ما أنا لك _... _؟ له، إلى كولون الملك ، أنا الشخص الذي أتى به إلى الحياة ، الشرير هو مجرد ضحية لم قيل القصة ، ولكن ، أنا لست الشرير، ولا يمكنني أن تختار أن تكون الضحية من هو _... "_ She took a long slow calming breath threw her nose before speaking once more, _" _ساي إذا كنت لا تمانع أود أن نعود إلى العثور عليه الآن _... "_

Sei gave her a gentle look of worry but agreed.

* * *

What it seemed like days to hours, minutes Cecily spoke up, finally finding what she's, no everyone has been looking for.

"So you found the king... and no one has been bit yet, I'm impressed never the less. You know where Jiro is right." She gave him a nod, "Go, I'll let you two handle this mission."

_"_جيد جدا ساي، يرجى إسمح لي ذلك الحين_."_

Pulling away, she leaned down and kissed the side of his face, his cheek before disappearing from his site.

She reappeared flying threw the air, using her power to jump great lengths from roof tops to roof tops, finding her targeted building, she nosed dived like a eagle towards the large apartment Jiro, Mimiko and Kotaro stayed at. Cecily was happy to see this part of the Special zone was nearly empty to have done something like she did in the day time, yet her home wasn't as nearly as hot.

Knocking on the door, there was no answer... yet.

_"_جيرو_! _كوتارو_! _فتح_! ... _انها لي_!"_

"Huh, what a surprise..." Jiro yawned angrily at her who only grabbed his arm. "Whoa! Wh-what!? WAIT?!" She instantly threw him down. With a groan and annoyed looked thrown her way, she lifted her shades to stare at him with a warm smile,

_"_ليس هناك حاجة ليصيح _... _هاها _..."_

"I think she's laughing at you brother."

_"_فقط قليلا_."_ Kotaro and Cecily smiled as Jiro got up, dusting off the small dirty he gotten from the unexpected throw to the ground. _"_أنا بحاجة لكم، وأنا وجدت له_."_With a confused look, she touched his face as Cecily allowed a temporary link between the two so he could understand what she was saying.

"I see, shall I follow you?"

_"_نعم _... _وأنا أعلم أنه حان الوقت اليوم ولكن الرجاء في محاولة لمجاراتها، وإذا كان لنا أن ننتظر حتى الليل، وهو أمر يمكن أن يحدث_."_

Soon, with her elegant dance of a leap, she flew off into the air as Jiro was not to far behind but he had slowly started to slow because of the light, at least.

"So how are we going to attack...?"

_"_سوف نتعامل مع أن النساء _... _يمكنك التعامل مع الملك على الرغم من أنني أحب أن تأخذ منه على، أنا فقط لم يكن لديك سترينت _..."_

"Alright, but you are a vampire right."

_"_نعم _... _ولكن، لا يزال لدي دم الإنسان لذلك هناك دائما فرصة مصاص دماء الدم النقي يمكن قتلي مهما السلالة التي أتوا منها_."_

"Leave it to me..."

"تحتاج إلى الدم أوه! يبدو لك في حزمة الدم صلت. هاها ..."

"Mimiko what are you doing here?!" Jiro asked, looked worried and angry.

"When I got back from work, Kotaro told me that you left from Cecily so I've been looking for you, I'm glad I've found you."

"YOU LEFT KOTARO ALONE!?"

"No, Zelman is with him." Jiro made a 'tch' sound but said no more.

_"_عذرا لتفريق _- _حيث هو الذي، ولكن لدينا اثنين من مصاصي الدماء لرعاية قبالة_"._

"Alright!" Jiro snapped and then looked towards Mimiko. "I need your help."

"Sure what do you need?"

"You're blood. Not a lot but just a bit. This will be my hardest battle yet."

"Even with Cassa...?"

"Maybe so..."

Cecily watched them careful... she couldn't tell if there was something more between the two but trust was there, lot of trust, it was a bond they connected all this time. Thought it didn't have a lot of similarities between the situation with her and Sei and them, she thought they were sweet.

_"_أنا ذاهب في الأولى، عندما تسمع بلدي جلجل من أجراس بلادي تأتي في وإنهاء تشغيله_."_

"Are you sure Cecily." She nodded with a smile as she pulled her shades down over her eyes and jumped up on the roof and nose dived once more as the whole roof caved in. Jiro pulled Mimiko behind him as the blast shook the whole tenth yard. "And she claims she's isn't strong enough... HA!" Jiro snorted before turning to Mimiko once again.

Cecily landed on the bottom floor as she faced a pale skin black hair women,

"Ah, we meet again... I didn't think you would regain your memory this quick."

_"_أين هو؟ إذا كنت لا تقول لي أين هو، أنا كنت المسيل للدموع لقطع _... _أستطيع أن أرى بتحرك جدي وفعال _..._، ولكن _... _ربما أنا لا ينبغي أن يكون وقحا جدا_"_ Cecily bowed and stated, _"_اسمي سيسلي عزيزة_"._

"Charmed, my name is Cassandra Jill Warlock. Bloodline aside, I'm afraid that you're to late... I consumed him by his will... all his power is running threw my veins."

_" _ثم اليوم _... _يجب أن تموت ، إن لم يكن من يدي _... _له _"._

Soon both where in air, slashing away as Jiro came behind Cecily, who easily dodged by using Cassandra's face as a stepping stone, the force completely shook her, yet it wasn't enough to throw her in a line of ending this fight soon, using her chain she stopped Jiro's attack for the moment, until loud bells rung in their ears. Jiro easily shook the sound as Cassandra staggered back once landing on the ground.

"Cassa... I knew you would be back."

"Of course Jiro... you know I can never let this go..."

"You're complete different from before."

"Yes... I'm the new King of the Kowloon children. I would have loved if this battle would between us, but it seemed by entering Cecily here, it'll be two against one... now isn't that fair..."

"You brought this on yourself Cassa! GIVE UP!" With that she whispered,

"Never..." Soon the two where in the air, as the ringing of bells became louder as Cecily came down from the skies, nose diving once more.

"I don't think so!" Cassa, using her chains, Cecily quickly spun out of the way, only for a burst of flames to spark around Cassa's feet. But, she quickly moved out of the way."

"Zelman!" Jiro asked surprised,

"Well hello again Snake, and welcome to the Special zone Cecily... Cain told me about you..."

_"_هل لدينا محادثة عادية بعد أن قتل هذا _' _الأفعى _' _، كما تسمونه لها، _... _؟ _"_ Zelman scoffed but didn't disappear as all three went all out on Cassa.

"I've grown tried of this! Cecily! Jiro!"

"Got it!"

_" _أنا على حق خلفك _! "_ Jumping up Cecily twisted her body if she was going to do a nose dive as she removed her shades, opening her eyes wide Cassa, once there eyes meet, she was stunned in place. _" _أنا اللعنة عليك من السماء والجحيم _! _تتعفن في شكل رماد _! "_ Bells rung around her as her shades changed into chains that wrapped themselves around Cassa.

"Burn...!" Zelman shouted, turning his hand into a finger gun and pretended to shoot her as his eyes blasted crimson as she was lit on fire, her screams filled the air along with the smell of burning vampire, yet it wasn't over yet.

"CASSA!" Jiro shouted at the top of his lungs as he slashed threw her, right down the middle as she finally turned into dust, the fire disappearing upon Jiro slashing his sword away. Luckily her ashes where inside Cecily's shades, that didn't seem damaged or harmed.

"Wow..." Mimiko gasped as Cain pulled up,

"Nice work... let's get those ashes back where they belong."

_" _نعم _... _وأعتقد أنه حان الوقت بالنسبة لي للعودة إلى ديارهم _... "_

* * *

{ Two days later }

Cecily had to say one reason she hated to be a human was because of her heart... It was breaking, looking at Sei gentle face, they were alone for the moment at the board of the bridge at night. The moonlight cast on them if like a spotlight. Sei had changed into his older form who gentle took her hands in his, a smile painted his lips, even if he couldn't open his eyes, she could feel the love, the devotion of there long history and short time together here.

"Don't worry about me..." Even though she nodded, that was one emotion she couldn't put to rest. "I love you Cecily..."

_" _أنا أحبك جدا، ساي _"._ Leaning down to her neck, she stopped him, which did surprise him, but leaning down, and placing soft butterfly kisses on his neck, she gained the courage from him as he caress her back, sides, then gentle tilting his head, she opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into his neck. This was the first time she has ever done this and she enjoyed every minute. He held onto her for a long moment before leaning down and sinking his fangs into her neck as they shared blood. This was something not only Sei but Cecily dreamed about a long time.

Even though they didn't think they would have a audience, after another few minutes holding each other in a tight embrace, they pulled away from each other, not before placing a sweet kiss of their love on his lips before she pulled away and jumping off into the night, to meet up with the rest of her family that decided to come back home with her. Sei changed back into his normal twelve year old self to only hear a deep wolf whistle come from whoever was watching.

"Nice going Jiro! You ruined the moment." Mimiko gasped, blushing.

"Nah," Jiro muttered as Cain was completely in shock. He never seem that type of behavior from Sei, never! Zelman was slight surprised but looked no happy,

"It seem like you found a mate... eh Dragon...?" Zelman asked as Sei smirk and popped up the collar to his white shirt.

"Wow! Sei are you going to marry her?" Kotaro chimed threw all the sshh talked the vampires were having but once Kotaro asked that question, everyone became quiet to hear his answer.

"One day... yes. I can't image my life without her... hopefully one day she'll come back, and when that day comes she'll be here to stay..."

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed it! See you all next time!

Here's is the Translation (It's in order):

"On this day... I can somehow breathe again... it's a delicious feeling, yet I've awoken in a world I don't know."

"My head..."

"That... that jingle, where is it coming from...?"

"I have a symbol, no, tattoo on my back?"

"There's a window over there it looks locked..., there are no doors, and no opening on the ceiling. It seems that the window is my only option."

"It's just frozen water... yet, it's beautiful. This world has lot to offer."

"Let me go."

"I do not wish to hurt you!"

"Vam-vampire!"

"Why did that vampire attack me... I didn't have nothing... this world is very strange..."

"Your an idiot, where am I? Who in the hell are you-?!"

"Ple-please...! Wait! That wasn't mean I swear!"

"Great..."

"Kowloon King? So I'm wearing ashes of a King? You look hostile towards me... please understand I don't know what's going on. Last night I woke up underground in a coffin with all these ashes... it seem like I've lost you."

"I greatly apologize, I'm lost myself here. You seem to live here for a long time, can you tell me where I am?"

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"I see, so you both are from the same bloodline?"

"What!? Do you honestly think I'm going back down there. I refuse to be held there!"

"If this turns out to be a trick I swear that I will unleash all types of hell upon you and everyone else that stands in my way..."

"Do you want the ashes off me or not? I can't take them off without removing this jacket."

"AND YOU LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHY YOU CHOOSE TO PICK ME BUT I'M DONE! WHOEVER YOU ARE ~ ... STAY DEAD!"

"I'll be looking forward to it... Kotaro."

"Sei..."

"My human family is down here so I came down to visit... a Kowloon and her family trapped me before I could get onto the bridge. I did my best to fend them off but I stumbled and I tripped down down with that Kowloon King ashes, that's when he must have took over my body. He tapped into my powers and slowly started to drain me trying to come back to life that bastard..."

"I miss you too."

"It's my fault that this place is in danger."

"...I am just a simple half Old Black Blood Vampire but now, now what am I to you...? To him, to the Kowloon King, I'm the person who brought him back to life, a villain is just a victim who's story hasn't been told. But, I'm not a villain, nor do I choose to be victim..."

"Sei if you don't mind I would like to get back to finding him now..."

"Very well Sei, please excuse me then."

"Jiro! Kotaro! Open up! ... It's me!"

"There's no need to yell... haha..."

"Only a little bit."

"I need you, I found him."

"Yes... I know it's day time but please try to keep up, if we wait until night, something might happen."

"I'll deal with that women... you handle the king even though I would love to take him on, I just don't have the strength..."

"Yes... But, I still have human blood so there's always a chance a pure blood vampire can kill me no matter what bloodline they come from."

"You need blood- oh! It seems you blood pack at arrived. Haha..."

"Sorry to break up - where is who, but we do have a couple of vampires to take care off."

"I'm going in first, when you hear my jingle of my bells come in and finish it off."

"Where is he? If you don't tell me where he is, I'll tear you to pieces... I can see eveything..., yet... maybe I shouldn't be so rude,"

"My name is Cecily Aziza."

"Then today... you shall die, if not by my hands... his."

"Can we have a normal chat after we kill this 'Snake', as you call her, ...?"

"I'm right behind you!"

"I DAMN YOU FROM HEAVEN AND HELL! ROT IN THE FORM OF ASH!"

"Yes... I think it's time for me to return home..."

"I love you too, Sei."


End file.
